( KrisTao TaoRis ) One Shot
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: No Summary. But this fanfic KrisTao/TaoRis and member EXO


Author: nanda~

Cast: KrisTao/TaoRis

Cast other: member Exo

Genre: tidak tahu (?)

Note: fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya OneShot B.A.P saya lagi suka sama lagu itu _ oke,selamat membaca :) jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Saranghae~

**WARNING TYPO BERTEBARAN~**

* * *

Sesosok lelaki tampan mulai membuka geseran pintu ruangan tempat dimana dia sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tak jauh tempat tersebut sesosok lelaki tampan berkulit tan sedang berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki tampan lainnya. Belum sempat lelaki tampan berkulit tan tersebut menghampiri lelaki tampan lainnya seseorang sudah melayangkan sebuah kayu tepat dibelakang kepalanya membuatnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kris―lelaki tampan yang membuka geseran pintu tersebut dengan paniknya mulai mendekati Kai—lelaki berkulit tan tersebut yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai tapi tak ada tanda-tanda jika Kai akan terbangun sampai sesosok lelaki bertubuh kekar dan tegap menepuk bahunya membuat Kris tanpa sadar menggertakkan gigi putih miliknya.

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh dan melemparkan sebuah flashdisk kepada Kris sebelum pergi lelaki itu melayangkan jari tengahnya untuk Kris.

"Kai,bangunlah…." Kris mengabaikan flashdisk tersebut dan tetap menepuk pipi Kai mencoba membuat Kai tersadar. Usahanya tak sia-sia karena Kai akhirnya sadar,beranjak berdiri dengan dipapah oleh Kris menuju kedalam ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah sofa panjang.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk mengobati lukamu" dengan anggukan Kai menjawab ucapan Kris. Kai sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara pada saat itu dia hanya menahan sakit yang berada dibagian belakang kepalanya.

Kris terdiam dengan peralatan obat yang untuk mengobati luka Kai digenggaman tangannya. Berjongkok dan mengambil flashdisk berwarna hitam tersebut mengantongi benda tersebut. Dengan perlahan Kris mengobati luka dipelipis Kai,ketika Kai terjatuh tadi ketika itu juga pelipis Kai tanpa sadar bergesekan dengan jalanan.

Kris yang merasa sudah beres mengobati luka Kai mulai mendudukan tulang duduknya disofa dekat Kai. mengambil flashdisk yang dia ambil tadi,memandangi flashdisk itu dengan pandangan heran. Tak tahu kah,Kris saat ini sangat merasa pusing dengan masalahnya. Kekasihnya menghilang tanpa jejak membuat Kris memutar otak untuk mencarinya.

"hyung,itu apa ?" Kai menunjukan flashdisk yang berada digenggaman Kris,Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan bahwa dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"aku pun juga tidak tahu,dan yang jelas ini adalah sebuah flashdisk dan aku yakin pasti ada sebuah file didalam ini yang tertuju untuk kita. Kai hubungi yang lain,suruh mereka berkumpul disini" Kai yang mendengar perintah Kris hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

Tak berapa lama teman-teman Kris yang lain sudah berkumpul ditempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Dengan sebuah laptop didepan mereka,mereka mulai mencolokkan flashdisk tersebut. Suho hanya duduk diam memerhatikan laptop tersebut begitupun dengan Kai,Sehun,Chen dan Chanyeol. Tak jauh dari mereka pasangan mereka masing-masig juga serius memperhatikan layar laptop yang mulai sudah mulai menampilkan sebuah video dimana disana terduduk sesosok mereka kenali dengan wajah yang babak belur dan sudut bibir yang terluka. Kyungsoo yang melihat dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kai merasa tidak bisa melihat semua itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo,Luhan menutup kedua matanya melihat didi kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa dia sadari air mata mengalir dengan manisnya dari kedua kelopak matanya,Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun memandang kosong layar laptop tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari juga air matanya juga mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Dear…" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dan berhasil Baekhyun sadar dan memandang Chanyeol dengan senyuman pahit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Xiumin,yang juga melihat itu hanya menangkupkan telapak tangannya dimulutnya merendam isakan tangis melihat semua itu,Chen yang berada didekat Xiumin dengan segera menarik kepala Xiumin menenggelamkan wajah itu didada bidangnya dan saat itu juga Xiumin menangis sepuasnya,begitupun dengan Lay yang merasakan perih ketika melihat semua itu dan memeluk Suho dan menangis tersedu dalam dekapan Suho. Kris sebagai yang tersiksa disini melihat kekasihnya menderita seperti itu,menutup kedua matanya dan mengalirlah tetesan demi tetesan air mata dari mata elangnya.

Sebelum video itu berakhir,lelaki bertubuh kekar yang beridiri disamping kiri Tao―kekasih Kris seseorang yang Kris selalu jaga— menarik kasar rambut hitam mulus Tao sedangkan pria yang lainnya menampar pipi Tao membuat Tao menangis tertahan diperlakukan kejam seperti itu. Lelaki itu mengalungkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah uang yang harus mereka penuhi agar Tao kembali kepada mereka dalam seminggu ini dan saat itu juga video tersebut berakhir membuat suasana diruangan itu mendadak hening.

"bagaimana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dan waktunya hanya seminggu. Sialan !" Sehun memaki tidak terima dengan yang ia tonton tadi dengan masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar makian Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu memandang Sehun dan memandang wajah yang lainnya terutama kepada Kris. Luhan berjalan mendekati Kris duduk bersimpuh didepan Kris membuat yang lain terkejut dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"Kris,aku mohon tolong Tao. Dia pasti sangat menderita disana aku mohon,dia terlalu bagi kita" Luhan kembali mengeluarkan air mata ketika mengucapkan hal itu membuat Kris yang melihat itu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Dia tau jika Tao sangat berharga baginya bahkan bagi mereka―orang-orang yang berada disini,orang-orang yang menonton video tersebut. Tapi dia harus bagaimana,dengan cara apa dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu ,mendapatkan uang $ 10.000.000.

"aku tau pasti ide ini gila bagaimana jika kita merampok bank saja,karena hanya dengan cara itu kita bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu" Chanyeol buka suara,dengan ide gilanya tersebut dia mendapatkan tatapan yang bisa mengartikan **'kau gila'**.

"jangan pandangi aku seperti itu,demi Tao kenapa tidak" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"aku pikir ide Chanyeol memang benar,demi Tao kenapa tidak" Chen yang sedari diam,ikut menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol membuat yang lain termenung mencoba memikirkan ide tersebut.

"mari kita lakukan" Kris angkat bicara,membuat yang lain memandangnya dan mengangguk menyetjui ide gila Chanyeol tersebut.

"tidak masalah demi Tao,kita akan mendapatkan Tao lagi jadi berhentilah menangis" Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum disela tangisnya.

"apakah kami perlu ikut" Lay yang sedari terdiam akhrinya bertanya dengan ragu dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Kris.

"tidak,kalian Luhan,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,Xiumin dan kau Lay hanya cukup berada dimarkas saja aku tak ingin membuat kalian terlibat. Cukup aku,Chanyeol,Chen,Sehun,Kai dan Suho saja melakukannya" mendengarkan ucapan Kris untuk sekali lagi mereka mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kesuatu tempat yang lainnya dan masih berada didalam ruangan ini untuk menyusun sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Dengan peralatan yang mereka sudah siapkan mereka mulai memasuki bank ternama di Korea. Suho mengedarkan pandanganya kesetiap sudut ruangan tersebut mencari sebuah kamera tersembunyi dan benar saja dia mendapatkannya dan gesitnya dia mulai menutupi kamera tersebut.

Security yang berada didepan sudah dibereskan oleh Kai membuat security itu pingsang akibat pukulan Kai yang memang sangat keras. Merasa sudah aman mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik jaket mereka.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK" teriakan melengking Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang tadi ramai menjadi mendadak hening. Sehun menodong pistol miliknya kesalah satu nasabah bank tersebut membuat yang lain diam begitupun dengan Chen.

Kris dengan senjata ditangannya mulai mendekati pegawai bank member perintah kepada mereka untuk mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada. Karena pegawao bank itu takut,pegawai bank itu mulai mengeluarkan uang-uang yang ada memasukannya kedalam sebuah tas yang memang Kris sengaja bawa. Kris semakin mendakat kepegawai bak tersebut membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"jika kau berani melaporkan perampokan ini ke polisi aku yakinkan kau akan mati dan bank ini akan musnah ditanganku" setelah membisikan hal itu Kris dengan segera member perintah ke yang lain untuk pergi dari bank tersebut. Merasa mengerti dengan kode Kris yang lain mulai beranjak dari bank tersebut. Chen dan Sehun menendang sembarang orang yang mereka jadikan sasaran dan berlari menuju mobil yang mereka gunakan ke bank ini tadi.

"tadi adalah suasana yang paling menegangkan yang paling menyenangkan" seru Sehun ketika berada didalam mobil yang lain mengangguk tanpa senyum.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta saat itu sangatlah sepi membuat suasana saat itu menjadi sangat menegangkan. Kris dan yang lain berjalan dengan santainya. Kai,Suho,Chanyeol,Sehun dan Chen bejalan dengan genggaman tangan mereka yang bertautan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Luhan,Lay,Xiumin,Baekhyun,dan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jemari kekasih masing-masing menandakan bahwa mereka sangat tegang saat ini.

Kris berhenti membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti didepan sana mereka dapat melihat jika Tao sedang berdiri diantara pria-pria berengsek yang menyekapnya dan membuat tubuhnya penuh lebam. Dengan wajah dinginnya Kris mulai melemparkan koper yang di bawa tadi ketempat mereka berdiri dan otomatis mereka mulai mendorong tubuh Tao kearah Kris dan kawan-kawan.

Tao berjalan dengan pelan dan tertatih,kakinya saat itu terlalu lemas akibat perlakuan orang-orang yang menyekapnya tadi. Mencoba menampakan senyum menandakan mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya tapi hal membuat Kyungsoo,Luhan,Xiumin,Lay dan Bekhyun meneteskan air mata mereka. tetesan air mata bahagia akhirnya Tao mereka kembali.

"gege~" satu langkah lagi Kris akan mendapatkan pandanya kembali jika sebuah pelatuk tembakan membuat Taonya jatuh kedalam dekapannya dengan terbantuk darah. Kris yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya air matanya jatuh begitupun dengan yang lain yang memandang hal itu terkejut.

"TAOOOO~" jeritan pilu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sedangkan yang lain hanya menangis histeris ketika melihat hal itu.

Dengan perlahan Kris menindurkan tubuh Tao yang tidak bernyawa itu dan mencium lembut bibir Tao sebelum memandang marah kearah pria-pria bajingan yang berada didepannya tersenyum menang.

"Suho,sembunyikan Lay,Luhan,Xiumin,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketempat yang aman mereka tak ada yang boleh terluka" Suho mengangguk dan menyeret pakas Lay,Luhan,Xiumin,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kelorong yang mungkin sangat aman.

Suho memandang Lay dengan senyum dan mencium bibir Lay dengan lembut dan sesekali mengemutnya sebelum berkata, " saranghae" dan saat itu juga Suho berlari mengambil sebuah senjata api yang dia sembunyikan dibalik jaketnya begitupun dengan yang lain.

Dengan kalap Kris menembakan dua buah pistol yang berada digenggamannya membuat semua orang yang terkena tembakan darinya langsung terseungkur kaku sama halnya yang mereka lakukan dengan Tao-nya. Sama halnya dengan Kris yang lain juga menembakan tembakan mereka dan mungkin sial menyerang mereka satu persatu mereka berjatuhan Chanyeol tertembak tepat dijantungnya membuatnya terjatuh dan membuat Baekhyun menahan isak tangis sambil menutup mulutnya dipunggung tangannya. Suho tertembak diperutnya hingga tembus kebelakang punggungnya,Lay yang melihat Suho juga ambruk menutup kedua matanya tidak ingin melihat hal itu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Chen yang tertembak tepat di kepalanya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan mata yang masih terbuka dan mata itu mengarah kearah Xiumin. Xiumin yang memandang mata itu,mata yang sering menatapnya lembut tersebut hanya menangis dengan isakan tertahan. Chanyeol dan Kai yang tertembak tepat di ginjal mereka dan jatuh tersungkur membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpelukan dan menangis bersama-sama tak membayangkan jika kekasih-kekasih mereka akan merenggang nyawa.

Kris dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya semakin kalap menembakan pistolnya membuat lorong yang sepi itu menjadi bising dengan suara tembak-tembakan dari Kris. Dan berbagai tembakan dari tarah yang berbeda mengenai tubuh Kris semua organ fital Kris tepat menjadi tembakan. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur tepat disamping Tao. Kris memandang Tao dengan sisa yang ia punya,mengelus pipi putih pucat yang mendingin itu barang sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah salah satu ketua dari kelompok tersebut yang ingin lari sambil membawa koper yang berisikan uang itu.

Sekuat tenaga Kris mengambil pistolnya yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya yang terbaring menarik platuk dan menembakan pistolnya tepat ke ketua kelompok itu hingga membuat dirinya juga jatuh tersungkur. Dan saat itu juga Kris menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

Saat Kris melemparkan koper tersebut saat itu juga mereka mendorong tubuh Tao kearah Kris. Tao tersenyum dan mendapatkan pelukan dari Kris mencoba membisikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"gege~" dengan lemah Tao memanggil Kris dan semakin erat juga Kris memeluk Tao

"gege ada disini,semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kris menarik pelukan itu dan mencium bibir milik Tao,mengemut bibir itu dengan pelan dan lembut membuat yang lain memperhatikan itu tersenyum menyaksikan hal itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian suara sirena polisi berbunyi membuat mereka kalang kabut, ciuman Kris dan Tao terlepas. Suho mencoba menyebunyikan Lay,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan ketempat yang aman tak ingin mereka juga tertangkap.

Tao tersenyum lembut kepada Kris membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti,seorang polisi menghampiri Tao memberikan Tao sebuah pin dari kepolisian dan memberi hormat dengan tangan ia angkat kepada polisi tersebut.

"terimakasih sudah membantu kami untuk menangkap mereka semua Tao,kau memang anak ku" polisi itu memeluk tubuh Tao. Polisi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi menghampiri Kris,memorgol kedua tangan Kris.

Kris memandang Tao tidak percaya begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Sekarang mereka tahu jika mereka terjebak dengan permainan Tao.

**FlashBack On**

Tao berjalan mengedap memasuki sebuah kamar yang memang sudah terbiasa dia masuki jika bersama sang kekasih. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna putih entah apa fungsi bernda tersebut dan memasukan benda tersebut kedalam tas sang kekasih.

Tak berapa lama sang kekasih membuka pintu kamarnya terkaget melihat sang pujaan hati berada didalam kamarnya. Tersenyum dan mendekati Tao memeluk tubuh Tao dengan seduktif begitupun dengan Tao. Dia sungguh mencintai Kris sangat tapi sebagai anak yang baik dan memang ditugaskan untuk membantu sang ayah mau tidak mau dia harus menjebak Kris.

Kris memang salah satu orang incaran Polisi,entah apa yang membuat Kris menjadi incaran polisi begitupun dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan memulai terlebih dahulu dia mencium bibir Kris mengemut bibir itu dan dengan senang hati Kris membalas ciuman sang panda yang sangat dia cintai ini.

"gege,aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga dear,dan kau tau itu"

Hanya menggumamkan kata maaf didalam hatinya kepada Kris dan kembali mencium bibir milik Kris.

**FlashBack Off**

"Tao,kau—" ucapan Kris terpotong dengan ucapan Tao dengan suara yang teramat lirih

"maafkan aku ge,aku hanya membantu ayah ku dan asal kau tau aku melakukan ini sangat terpaksa. Maafkan aku" air mata Tao keluar,membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Kris dan yang lain bahwa dia sangat tulus untuk minta maaf.

"gege,Aku mencintaimu dan maaf" saat itu juga Tao beranjak pergi dari tempat itu membuat Kris memandang hampa dan kosong kearah punggung Tao.

"aku juga mencintaimu Tao,aku.. entahlah aku harus bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita kembali dipertemukan. Haruskah aku marah dan membuang perasaan ini atau aku tetap menyimpannya"

**END**

* * *

**minta reviews plisss'-')/**


End file.
